


Лилия Килларни

by HaruIchigo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: "Когда-то мы с Литой играли в странную игру: что будет если я стану тобой, а ты станешь мной? Как это: стать другим человеком хотя бы на день?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо ИЖДУ за идею и фильму "Девушка из Дании" за визуализацию.
> 
> Спасибо бете - bigfour_winterteam

Женщина, вышедшая на Бродвей, умножилась тысячекратно: отблеск её рыжих волос ловили витрины и окна; её алая помада, озарявшая лицо, повторялась в отражениях, отпечатываясь поцелуем в памяти мужчин, выходивших из ресторанов и синема. Подол её платья проскальзывал падающим осенним листом в хроме гангстерских машин, в начищенных пуговицах швейцаров, отворявших тяжёлые театральные двери. Стук её каблучков растворялся в шуме большого города, но чем дальше она удалялась от главных улиц, тем отчётливее он становился, пока не прервался неожиданно в тупике у пустой кирпичной стены.  
Женщина взмахнула волшебной палочкой, и стена разошлась, открывая совсем иную улицу, не знавшую ни пожаров, ни перестроек со времён Вашингтона. Люди, одетые по последней моде ревущих двадцатых, казались здесь призраками ещё не наступившего будущего. Прежде чем шагнуть под указатель “Сэйр-стрит” и закрыть за собой стену, женщина поплотнее закуталась в лёгкую горчичного цвета шаль и натянула повыше перчатки.  
Она зашла в бар “Лафайет”, осмотрелась и заказала у барной стойки смородиновый ром. Тогда её и увидел Персиваль Грейвз. Поглотил взглядом полностью: с россыпью веснушек на щеках, с выбившейся прядью, птичьим наклоном головы и серыми шёлковыми чулками.

Женщина смотрела на него задумчиво, приоткрыв алый рот, смотрела долго, и только поэтому он подошёл к ней.  
– Вы так пристально на меня смотрели… мы знакомы?  
Женщина улыбнулась и покачала головой, отвернувшись к прозрачной стене бутылок за стойкой.  
– Я просто знала человека, похожего на вас. И я рада, что ошиблась.  
Низкий, тихий голос, знакомый акцент.  
Она нагнулась к бокалу, но искоса посмотрела на Персиваля снизу вверх, как животное, проверяющее, безопасен ли водопой.  
– Вы британка. Давно вы в Нью-Йорке?  
– Бываю тут… иногда. А вы отсюда, верно?  
Ей было неловко, но не неприятно. Персиваль подумал, что она не привыкла бывать в таких местах: в мрачном “Лафайете” с низкими потолками выпивали, в основном, завсегдатаи, которые знали друг друга настолько хорошо, что не здоровались вслух. Персиваль когда-то впервые пришёл сюда с отцом и любил это место больше, чем закрытый министерский клуб.  
Ещё в “Лафайете” обычно назначали свидания, на которые не собирались приходить. Его любили только те, кто ничего и никого не ждал.  
– Я отсюда. Но мои предки приплыли из Ирландии. Из Трали.  
Он решил, что она ирландка. Не из-за рыжих волос и серо-зелёных глаз, а из-за странной ломкости черт, затаённой трагедии человека, всю жизнь смутно понимающего, что у него отняли что-то важное, отняли ещё до рождения, и с этой болью придётся жить до самой смерти. Персиваль не знал, как это, он был американцем до мозга костей, но чуял “ирландскость”, как гончая.  
– Моя семья в Англии… но бабушка и дедушка в Килларни.  
– Значит, мы с вами почти земляки. Персиваль Грейвз.  
– Артемида. Но друзья зовут меня Лили… Лили Куин.  
“Лилия Килларни”, вспомнил Персиваль и утопил улыбку в огневиски. Когда-нибудь он назовёт её так, но ещё не время.  
– Очень приятно. Тот, кого вы ждёте, не придёт, Лили. Встречи в баре “Лафайет“ назначают, чтоб на них не приходить, это нью-йоркская традиция.  
Ещё ни разу она не посмотрела ему в глаза. Её взгляд всё время задерживался на зажимах-скорпионах, уцепившихся за его воротничок, но не поднимался выше. Персиваль не был уверен, видит ли она его на самом деле.  
– Я никого не жду, мне рассказали про это место. Я пообещала подруге пройти по Бродвею и выпить здесь. Вот и всё. Сейчас допью ром, и… пожалуй, просто аппарирую домой.  
– Аппарировать в незнакомом городе опасно. Я мог бы просто вас проводить.  
– Нет, спасибо. Я не знаю, как вежливо отказывать в таких случаях, меня обычно никто не провожает, поэтому извините, если обидела.  
Она достала из сумочки пару монет, передала их гоблину за барной стойкой и неловко, боком слезла со стула. У неё были длинные ноги и узкие бёдра, как у девочки-подростка, и наверняка такие же маленькие груди, которые полностью помещаются в мужскую ладонь – под шалью было не разглядеть. Персиваль смотрел, как она удаляется от него: высокая, не привыкшая к юбкам (слишком широкий шаг), нервная и хрупкая, но сильная (так легко справилась с тяжёлой дубовой дверью). Стрелки чулок, плавно следовавшие изгибу её икр, казались ему проложенным по карте маршрутом.  
Каждый маг, въезжая в США, запрашивает разрешение на ношение палочки. Запрос Лили Куин должен был лежать среди десятков таких же типовых запросов с обязательной графой “временное место жительства”.  
– Аппарировать у нас не запрещено, – заметил бармен в пустоту, пока тряпка сама собой вытирала стаканы.  
– Я знаю, – откликнулся Персиваль, мысленно уже отдающий распоряжения Абернати из отдела контроля за палочками.  
– А девушка ушла на своих двоих. И вроде ходит не быстрее тебя. Сорок лет, Грейвз, а в этих делах как вчера из Илверморни...  
– Ещё один комментарий, Оглар, и отзову лицензию на алкоголь. Огневиски запиши на мой счёт.  
– Ты начальник, – пробурчал гоблин ему вслед.

***  
Лилия Килларни, она светилась золотом в темноте, и казалось, запах её духов становится слаще, сильнее, как у цветка, распустившегося ночью.  
– Раздумали аппарировать?  
Она вздрогнула и обернулась. Обычно Персиваль испытывал смутную неприязнь к женщинам, имевшим несчастье оказаться выше него, но в сумерках Лили действительно казалась Артемидой, богиней, спустившейся на землю. А боги должны быть выше обычных людей.  
– Слишком много рома, лучше пойду пешком. Говорю же, не надо меня провожать, мистер Грейвз.  
– Вам неприятно моё общество? Скажите прямо, я переживу.  
– Нет… – их глаза наконец встретились. Ласка и нежная грусть против затаённой тяжёлой страсти. Светлое против тёмного. – Я рада, что мы встретились. Вы хорошо выглядите.  
Персиваль был немного озадачен. Он знал, что хорошо выглядит, такого эффекта и добивался, но предпочитал, чтоб женщины делали ему комплименты восхищёнными взглядами, а не прямыми словами.  
– Должность обязывает. Надолго вы в Нью-Йорке, мисс Куин?  
– На несколько дней. Я приехала повидать друзей, потом я исчезну. Если вы за мной ухаживаете, пожалуйста, не надо, это всё не нужно. Я обычно не знакомлюсь с мужчинами вот так. То есть я знакомлюсь, но не для этого.  
Она не кокетничала, ей действительно было неловко. Пуритане, считавшие рыжих ведьм распутными соблазнительницами, очень удивились бы.  
– Ну, я не сомневался, что вы леди. И очень красивая леди. Я бы не стал вас преследовать, но это Нью-Йорк, а с аврором вы будете в безопасности.  
Лили остановилась.  
– Я знаю, кто вы. Вы мракоборец, победивший Гриндевальда.  
Теперь уже Персиваль не мог смотреть ей в лицо. Он пожалел, что бросил курить: сигарета дала бы несколько секунд, чтоб собраться, удержать маску.  
– Вы путаете, я никого не победил.  
– Нет, вы победили! – она взяла его за отворот рукава, но тут же отпустила. – Вы всё выдержали, вы здесь. Это лучшая победа.  
Только жалости ему не хватало. Он хотел её восхищения, а не снисхождения, но, видимо, весь магический мир уже знал, что Персиваль Грейвз год просидел в подвале, неспособный вырваться, как…  
– Вот почему вы на меня смотрели. В каком-то смысле я теперь знаменитость.  
– Я не хотела вас обидеть.  
– Я знаю, вы хотели подбодрить меня, Лили. Настолько же добрая, насколько красивая.  
Идиот. Неспособный вырваться, как беспомощный идиот.  
Какое-то время они шли в молчании, и постепенно Персиваль вновь выбрался из подвала, почувствовал на лице влажный мусорный ветер Нью-Йорка. Вспомнил, что рядом с ним женщина, которую он хотел сделать своей, хоть на ночь, хоть на несколько часов.  
– Наверное, мы оба немного грубияны, – с улыбкой сказала она, будто угадав его мысли, и ему понравилось это “оба”, связавшее их хотя бы в пределах одного предложения.  
– Наверняка мужчины легко вам это прощают. Я, по крайней мере, уже простил.  
– Ну… значит, вы особенный, – она провела ладонями по бёдрам, пряча руки в несуществующих карманах, но тут же спохватилась. Персиваль подумал, что угадал верно: обычно она носит брюки. Среди американских волшебниц это было редкостью, в брюках ходили, в основном, женщины-авроры. Как с этим обстояли дела в Британии, он не знал и не удивился бы, услышав, что англичанки до сих пор утягиваются корсетами. Англичанки… он знал похожих на Лили: высоких, угловатых, немного мужеподобных, с крупными белыми зубами. Но у них не было её грации и скромного обаяния.  
Встречая таких женщин, он развлекал себя мыслью о том, что они могут быть переодетыми мужчинами – правда, ещё ни одна догадка не подтвердилась.  
– Вы знаете, что я аврор, но я не знаю, чем вы занимаетесь.  
Он хотел спросить, замужем ли она, но решил, что это, в сущности, не важно. Она была одинока, с мужчиной или без него.  
– Пишу книгу, – Лили говорила так тихо, что ему пришлось подойти вплотную, чтоб услышать. – “Магические лекарственные травы и где они растут”. Я много путешествую.  
– С мужем?  
Всё же не удержался. Представил, как другой мужчина расстёгивает её платье, проводит ладонью по белой спине, и разозлился вдруг, будто посягнули на что-то, принадлежащее только ему.  
Лили растерялась.  
– Почему… вы решили что с мужем? Разве похоже, что на мне кто-то может жениться?..  
– Вы и сами знаете ответ. Но на месте вашего мужа я не отпускал бы вас одну. Велик риск, что какой-нибудь американец захочет вас увести.  
– Ему это не удастся, – сколько оттенков чувства было в её улыбке! Радость, смущение… и мука. Страдание, словно Персиваль не флиртовал с ней, а пытал калёным железом.  
– Если мы сможем встретиться ещё…  
– Нет, мистер Грейвз, – они остановились посреди пустой улицы лейнхаусов, под ржавым каштаном, чудом уцелевшим посреди Нью-Йорка, цветущим вопреки всему. – Я вижу отсюда свой дом, теперь точно смогу аппарировать. Мы больше не встретимся, я не хочу никого обманывать…  
Он поцеловал её, чувствуя на губах горечь тающей помады, чувствуя, как шёлк платья сминается под пальцами; как подвязка чулка, ослабнув, скользит вниз; чувствуя вкус смородины на языке и запах духов, странно знакомый, смутно напоминающий о другой женщине.  
Ладони в тонких перчатках легли на его колкие к вечеру щёки, одновременно гладя и отстраняя. Нежно.  
Ему показалось, что она не аппарировала, а просто исчезла, но всё ещё здесь, растворённая в тонком вечернем воздухе, в тусклом свете фонаря, в калейдоскопе листьев над головой.

***  
У Якоба был знакомый, брат которого ухаживал за сестрой жены бутлегера, – а значит, маггловский скотч водился в маленькой квартирке над пекарней. Много совершенно отвратительного маггловского скотча, с которым немного примиряла только маггловская же кока-кола. Из-за колы Ньют и выпил так много, из-за неё же, как он думал, ему стало так весело. Пузырьки газа лопались где-то в затылке, щекотали за языком, как веселящая вода. Веселящую воду принесла Куини, но с магическим спиртным они уже разобрались и теперь открывали для себя новый мир палёного виски.  
Тина в тот вечер казалась ему особенно хорошенькой, и он всё думал, как бы спросить её прямо сейчас, пока Куини не прошептала ему: “Потом, дорогой, скажешь завтра”.  
Он послушался. С тех пор, как Куини почти переехала к Якобу, она стала напоминать Ньюту его маму. Вспомнив, что она действительно подумывает стать матерью, он почувствовал, как его переполняет любовь к ней, к Тине, зверям, к маме и папе, Тесею, Якобу, Нью-Йорку. Лёжа поперёк кресла, он бросал умилённые взгляды на заботливо накрытый Куини стол, посасывал виски с колой через соломинку и чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым.  
– Это так хорошо! Что Якоб всё вспомнил, что вы поженитесь… я должен что-нибудь вам подарить… Я уже знаю, что, но придётся съездить в Лахор. Вы же подождёте, пока я съезжу в Лахор?  
– Ну что ты, нам не нужно ничего дорогого! Если ты приедешь сам, этого будет достаточно. А ещё научись танцевать, очень хочу посмотреть, как вы с Тини будете танцевать на нашей свадьбе!  
Тина зарделась.  
– Куини, перестань... ну разве что один танец. И ты зря послала Якоба за добавкой, Ньюту уже хватит.  
– Ньюту. Но не тебе. Тина, тебе надо расслабиться, перестать думать о плохом! Я сама знаю, что будет трудно. Ну и пусть! Мы же вместе.  
Тина в ответ только покачала головой.  
– Это всё равно противозаконно.  
– Значит, я преступница! – Куини прицелилась в неё из пальца. – Пуф! Молл, гангстерская девчонка!  
– Ты самая лучшая гангстерская девчонка, – Ньют был предельно честен, ему очень, очень хотелось сказать ей что-то хорошее. – Если б я был женщиной, я бы хотел быть такой женщиной, как ты.  
Сёстры переглянулись и рассмеялись.  
– Я думаю, ты бы и женщиной остался таким же, как теперь, – заметила Тина.  
– А я думаю, из Ньюта получится хорошенькая девочка. Давай проверим?  
– Как… проверим? – Ньют сел в кресле и потянулся за колой. Смешивать коктейли у него не получалось, но этот, к счастью, был самый простой.  
– Разыграем Якоба! Я из тебя сделаю такую красавицу, что он не узнает!  
– Куини, ну конечно он узнает. – Тина встала и мягко, но решительно отобрала у Ньюта стакан. – Это будет странно.  
– Нет, это будет весело! Я перевезла сюда свои лучшие платья! Миленький, тебе нравятся мои платья?  
Ньют кивнул, хотя не помнил ни одного. Он просто готов был соглашаться с чем угодно, потому что это предлагала Куини, а она была похожа на маму и чёрт, он так соскучился по маме, так давно ей не писал...  
Куини водила волшебной палочкой над его лицом и волосами, Тина критически оценивала результат, но Ньют даже не смотрел в настольное зеркальце. Мыслями он был далеко, давно, в пустом и тихом Хогвартсе, где двое подростков остались вдвоём на рождественские каникулы.  
Двое странных подростков: она дружила с призраками, он – с почтовыми совами. Она всегда играла чёрными, он – белыми, и в игре побеждал тот, кто поддавался. Она учила его красить губы, он учил её завязывать галстук.  
“Ты хотел когда-нибудь стать кем-то совершенно другим? Перестать быть собой хотя бы на день? Я – очень хочу”.  
В лучах блёклого зимнего солнца, падавшего сквозь стрельчатое окно, Лита показывала ему, как правильно надевать чулки так, чтоб не порвать.  
Он никогда не думал, что это пригодится, что он снова будет так же примерять платье, почувствует, как холодит атлас и жмут маленькие, не по размеру, туфли.  
Когда Куини подвела его к трельяжу, он ожидал увидеть нелепую, ярко накрашенную девчонку, в которую когда-то превратила его Лита, но из полутёмной прихожей к нему вышла молодая женщина с огненными волосами. Она посмотрела удивлённо и радостно улыбнулась, засмущалась.  
– Куини…  
– Ну тебе же нравится! – Куини захлопала в ладоши. – Тебе нравится!  
Пикетт, наблюдавший из кармана брошенного пиджака, пискнул и уцепился за палец Тины. Он не знал рыжую женщину, занявшую место Ньюта, и решил в безопасности подождать, пока он не вернётся.  
– Так, а теперь подними руки, вот так, будто поправляешь волосы. Ногу сюда…  
– Что? Зачем, Куини? Подожди.. так?  
– Смотри, Тина, смотри! Вылитая Ририта Дуглас! Помнишь? Она фотомодель из “Американской чаровницы”!  
Ньют не знал, как выглядит Ририта Дуглас, но Тина улыбалась ему, и это было самое главное.  
Он не думал, что снова будет дурачиться, кокетливо убирая прядь волос за ухо и закидывая ногу на ногу нарочито изящным движением, от которого Тина и Куини хохотали так, что сервиз бабушки Ковальски звякал на полочке.

Он подпёр подбородок ладонями и, случайно увидев своё отражение в начищенном канделябре, понял вдруг, что это жест Литы, что все его движения – движения Литы, подсмотренные за шесть лет в Большом зале. Он запомнил их, как брачный танец сносорогов, хотя в этом было куда меньше смысла и пользы.  
Тина налила ему крепкого чаю, и когда вернулся Якоб, загадочно позвякивая карманами пальто, Ньют как раз задумчиво ковырял ложечкой торт.  
Якоб вытащил из карманов бутылки, сияя всем своим круглым лицом, открыл рот, чтоб произнести заготовленную шутку, да так и не смог захлопнуть.  
– Здрасьте… – выдавил он. – Я не знал, что у вас тут… шабаш.  
– У ведьм это тоже называется “девичник”, дорогой, – подсказала Куини, кусая губы. Она вся была как золотое шампанское, вот-вот готовое вышибить пробку.  
– О… а Ньюта вы спать отправили?  
Ньют не сдержался и фыркнул, за ним прыснула в кулак Тина.  
– Так, вы тут совсем пьяные, что ли? – притворно рассердился Якоб, выставляя бутылки на стол. – Всё, лавочка закрывается! Только ещё по одной для мисс…  
Он прищурился.  
– А мы точно не знакомы?  
Куини не выдержала, схватила будущего мужа за лацканы и крепко поцеловала.  
– Ты правда не догадался! Надо было поспорить на деньги!  
– Мне не на что спорить, пока американский издатель не даст аванс. – Ньют снова ковырнул торт. Он вдруг почувствовал себя неловко, словно занял чужое место. Якоб действительно увидел не его, а незнакомую женщину. Для такого мало просто переодеться. Нужно действительно стать другим человеком.  
“Кем я только что был?” – думал он, пока Куини снимала с его лица макияж, пока Якоб ворчал, что сёстры не наигрались в куклы, и с молодыми парнями так обращаться нельзя.  
– Я был Литой, – зачем-то признался он Тине, остановившись перед дверью гостевой спальни, снова одетый как Ньют Скамандер, снова ставший Ньютом Скамандером. – Я десять лет о ней не вспоминал, но сегодня я был ей.  
– Да… это интересно, – невпопад ответила Тина, теребя пояс халата. – Спокойной ночи, Ньют.  
Он чуть не решился спросить у неё прямо в этот миг, но всё-таки оставил до утра.  
Утром, проспавшись, причесавшись как следует и надев новый жилет, он получил отказ.

***  
Куини принесла ему в чемодан кофе с молоком и овсяное печенье в виде нюхлей.  
Ньют как раз вычищал навоз угробов, но она даже не поморщилась, прокладывая себе путь через раскисшую землю и мокрый песок.  
– Якоб говорит, что ты почти не выходишь, милый, почти не ешь. Выпей кофе.  
– Всё в порядке, – Ньют вытер лоб рукавом. – У меня просто много дел… и я не хочу смущать Тину, если она зайдёт.  
– Она сказала, что не может поехать с тобой, что ей нужно делать карьеру…  
– ...и что мы слишком разные, у нас ничего не выйдет. “Ты такой, какой есть, Ньют, ты никогда не изменишься”. Я так громко об этом думаю?  
– Нет… Ой! – пучок угробьих щупалец сунулся Куини под мышку, чуть не сбив с ног. – Нет, она мне рассказала. Милый, по-моему, ты немного спешишь.  
Ньют осторожно освободил её от любвеобильного угроба, и щупальца тут же нежно обвили его руку.  
– Мы с Тиной знакомы уже полтора года.  
– Знакомы, но это ведь немножечко не то. Вы переписывались, разочек поцеловались, и… о, Ньют! Не думай об этом так громко, это же моя сестра! – Куини зажала уши.  
– Я думал, она тебе и об этом рассказала.  
– Без таких подробностей! Ньют… ты же сам не знаешь, что чувствуешь, у тебя в голове страшный сумбур.  
Ньют отпустил угроба и молча ушёл к висящему на стене умывальнику. Он мыл руки долго, тщательно, избегая смотреть на Куини.  
– Мне не одиноко, – вдруг сказал он. – У меня есть мои звери, у меня есть весь мир. Но… мне сложно с людьми. Я такой, какой есть, и никогда не изменюсь, значит, я всегда буду один. Когда-то мы с Литой…  
Куини подала ему дымящуюся кружку с кофе.  
– ...играли в странную игру: что будет, если я стану тобой, а ты станешь мной? Как это – стать другим человеком хотя бы на день?  
– Да, – Ньют взял с подноса печенье-нюхля и грустно улыбнулся. – Ты когда-нибудь устаёшь от себя?  
– Раньше, дорогой, когда я была маленькой и глупой. Сейчас я полностью собой довольна! Наверное, если я перестану быть легилиментом, мне будет не хватать чужих мыслей: как я тогда узнаю, что кому-то нужно помочь или кто-то стесняется? Как ты сейчас.  
Они сидели на скамеечке у бунгало, впереди расстилалась ночная пустыня, переходящая в залитую солнцем саванну.  
– Мне нравится моя жизнь, жизнь Ньюта Скамандера. Я не хочу становиться кем-то другим… но иногда устаю. Немного.  
– Тогда возьми от себя выходной! – Куини хлопнула себя по коленям и вскочила. – Вылезай из чемодана, Ньют. Давай поиграем!

 

***  
Последнее задание игры – в одиночку пройти по Бродвею, а потом выпить в баре по указанному адресу. И принять всё, что из этого выйдет.  
Ньют запомнил Персиваля Грейвза – настоящего Персиваля Грейвза – измождённым, отощавшим и бледным, с отросшими волосами и пустым взглядом. Таким его нашёл Тоби, адская гончая, к которой авроры боялись подходить без палочек. Ньюту разрешили выпустить Тоби из чемодана только после долгих лекций об удивительном нюхе адских гончих (три носа лучше, чем один!), о том, какие они умницы и насколько несправедливо их прозвище.  
Ньют навещал мистера Грейвза в больнице вместе с Тиной, но то были странные визиты: полутёмная палата, чёрная повязка на глазах Персиваля, ставших за год тьмы слишком чувствительными к свету, неловкое молчание. Он смутно помнил Тину, но Ньюта игнорировал полностью. Ньют не обижался. К тому же, то, что случилось между ними потом, перевесило всю неловкость, оставив только тепло.  
Увидев Персиваля Грейвза, здорового, в модной мантии, он обрадовался, но никогда бы не подошёл сам. Никогда не завёл бы игру так далеко.  
Когда он признался Куини, что ему, в общем, всё равно, “пирог” или “штрудель”, она настояла, чтобы он не сбегал, иначе какой смысл играть?  
“Джентльмены, настоящие джентльмены, говорят девушкам много приятных вещей. Не вздумай мешать им это делать! Я хочу, чтоб ты весь вечер слушал о себе только хорошее!”  
Но она ничего не говорила о поцелуях. И о том, что целоваться придётся со знакомым мужчиной.  
И о том, что он целуется лучше самого Ньюта.  
Будь Лили Куин настоящей, она захотела бы встретиться с ним ещё раз. Будь она настоящей, не сбежала бы так быстро. Она бы разрешила ему зайти чуть дальше, потому что никогда раньше мужчина не смотрел на неё, как на серебряную скорлупку окками, которую нужно украсть.  
Они могли бы гулять по городу до утра, она рассказала бы ему о летних каникулах в Керри, где Персиваль никогда не был, о тоскливых криках авгуров на болотах, о раздражаре, устроившем перебранку с Тесеем... со старшим братом. Лучше никаких имён.  
Она нашла бы способ убедить его, что сопротивляться запретной магии – это настоящая храбрость.  
Полюбовалась бы его чёрными с серебром волосами, чертами лица, мягкими, но мужественными, его тёмными южными глазами и длинными ресницами – во всей Британии не найти таких глаз, как не найти там чёрный агат.  
Она поцеловала бы его ещё один раз, чтобы как следует запомнить привкус огневиски, почувствовать, как горячие пальцы через платье касаются кромки чулка...  
Лили Куин, в отличие от Ньюта Скамандера, не раздражала людей, по крайней мере, мужчин. В отличие от Ньюта, она за одно лето вдруг превратилась из утёнка в лебедя и бегала на Астрономическую башню с мальчишками, которых всего год назад высмеивала.  
Как Лита.  
Как Лита, но лучше.  
Как Ньют, но лучше.  
Одного вида и рода с прохожими на улице, с продавщицами, подбиравшими ей и Куини платья, с уличными музыкантами и чистильщиками, свистевшими ей вслед, с молоденькими “белыми воротничками” из МАКУСА, учившими её танцевать чарльстон.   
Но лишь один человек по-настоящему коснулся её – руками, взглядом. Словно обжёг или схватил за обнажённое сердце.  
Глядя поверх очередного нагловатого ухажёра, прицепившегося к ним с Куини в кафе, Лили видела Персиваля, медленно стирающего с губ след её помады. Видела его агатовые глаза с карим отблеском в глубине.  
Ньют не хотел, чтобы она виделась с этим человеком снова.  
Никогда.

***  
Кассиус Эвермор вовремя нырнул за дерево – “петрификус тоталус” сбило с ног Долговязого, и подбежавшие Авроры облепили его, как муравьи жука.  
Эвермор бежал, петляя, как заяц. Чёртовы легаши загнали их с Малышом и Долговязым в самую безлюдную часть Центрального Парка, но если вырваться к немагам, жарящим косточки на майском солнышке, – считай, оторвался. Двух дурачков, конечно, закроют, да невелика потеря.  
“Иммобулус” пролетело мимо. Эвермору было под пятьдесят, имбирная борода подёрнулась сединой, но прыти он не растерял: на ходу привычным движением завёл палочку за плечо и отправил молодым бычкам парочку “ступефаев”. Двое авроров выбыли, оставалось ещё три.  
Дамочки, под ручку вышедшие на аллею – высокая рыжая и миниатюрная блондинка – отступили было к обочине, но рыжая, заметив авроров, с неожиданной прытью схватила Эвермора за плечо.  
– Отцепись, сука! – рявкнул Кассиус, толкая её на подружку, и почувствовал вдруг, как непреодолимая сила поднимает его над землёй и тянет вперёд, всё быстрее и быстрее. Прямо в руки Персиваля Грейвза.  
– Ну здравствуй, Кассиус, – почти ласково проговорил Грейвз, перехватывая его за горло.  
– Здравствуй, шкура министерская, – так же ласково отозвался Эвермор и ткнул волшебную палочку ему под подбородок. – Руки убрал.  
Персиваль, не меняясь в лице, послушно убрал руки и, прежде чем Эвермор успел произнести заклинание, резко ударил его лбом в лоб, так, что в глазах потемнело.  
– Инкарцерос, – Персиваль поднял с земли его палочку. Кассиус рванулся было к нему, но магические верёвки не пустили, обвившись вокруг, как змеи.  
– Кассиус Эвермор. Убийство немага, сутенёрство, подделка ценных бумаг, разбойные нападения. Давно хотел с тобой повидаться.  
– Ну вы гляньте, сам главный фараон пришёл по мою душу. Ты теперь у нас Озимандия, Перси, царь царей? Я тебя сопливым констеблем помню. Тогда от тебя ушёл и сейчас уйду.  
– Это вряд ли, – Персиваль убрал палочку в карман мантии и кивнул подошедшим аврорам.  
– Пока мистер Гриндевальд тебя держал в кладовке, нам отлично жилось. Жаль, Перси, ты там не сгнил!  
Если б Персиваль произнёс “Круциатус”, тот сработал бы как “Авада”. Ненависть только и ждала, чтоб её спустили с поводка, но пускать жизнь под откос ради гангстера было глупо. Поэтому он просто, совершенно немажески, ударил Эвермора ногой в лицо – от души, так, что челюсть хрустнула.  
Он думал, что станет легче, но, подняв голову, натолкнулся на взгляд Лили Куин.  
Персиваль вдруг увидел себя со стороны: тяжелое дыхание, загнанный взгляд, прядь волос, выбившаяся на лицо. Неприятное зрелище.  
– Забирайте его, – коротко бросил он ошарашенным аврорам и пригладил волосы. Начальник Аврората повёл себя как озлобленный немаг – теперь разговоров на неделю. Плохой пример для молодых констеблей: настоящий маг всегда пользуется палочкой.  
А он…  
Лили не ушла. Куини Гольдштейн что-то говорила ей, но Лили смотрела на него, не отрываясь, и не отвернулась, даже когда Персиваль подошёл.  
– Куини, Лили, – он даже не попытался изобразить дружелюбие. – Вы в порядке?  
– Да, мистер Грейвз. А вы? Вы такой бледный… – Куини озабоченно взглянула на него, и на секунду Персиваль испугался, что защита от легилименции дала сбой.  
– Да, спасибо. Значит, это вы таинственная подруга Артемиды, Лили, или как вас на самом деле зовут, мисс Куин.  
– Так вы знако… О, Лили, ты не рассказывала.  
– Потому что рассказывать не о чем, – тихо отозвалась Лили. – Вы искали меня, мистер Грейвз?  
– Абернати не нашёл вашего разрешения на палочку, так что вы либо нарушаете закон, либо…  
– А оно у меня на столе! – вклинилась Куини, обаятельно улыбаясь. – Такая незадача, если бы мистер Абернати сразу мне сказал, я бы тут же нашла. Хотите, я принесу? Завтра.  
– Не стоит, – Персиваль никогда не надеялся на архив, заявления терялись в нём пачками. Он нашёл подтверждение, он нашёл Лили, и этого было достаточно.  
Лилию Килларни, одинаково прекрасную днём и ночью, сегодня в синем платье с белым кружевом. И снова в перчатках.  
– Знаете, я вдруг вспомнила, что обещала одному человеку… – Куини изобразила на лице озабоченность. – Лили, ты не обидишься?  
– Нет, я… давай вернёмся домой. Зоопарк – это не важно, я уже там была.  
– Извини, я прямо сразу бегу на встречу. Ты вернёшься без меня?  
– Куини!  
– “Не оставляй меня с этим человеком, Куини”, вы хотите сказать, – Персиваль скрестил руки на груди. – Чем я заслужил такую неприязнь? Если б вы не сбежали в тот раз, я тоже мог бы пригласить вас в зоопарк.  
– Это хорошая идея, Лили. Мистер Грейвз всегда ведёт себя как джентльмен, не отказывайся. Пока! – Куини поцеловала подругу в щеку и аппарировала.  
Лицо Лили застыло, как маска. Она молча отвернулась.  
– Вы не ответили, мисс Куин. В чём причина?  
– Вы ударили связанного человека, – она стиснула гобеленовую сумочку так, что цветы смялись. Персивалю показалось, что он услышал из сумочки сдавленный писк.  
– Убийцу, сутенёра и бандита.  
– Связанного человека.  
– Я аврор, а это Нью-Йорк. Вы, наверное, не понимаете, что это за город, и что за люди тут живут. Преступники должны знать своё место, иначе с нами случится то же, что с немагами.  
– Вы называете себя джентльменом, но джентльмены побеждённых не добивают, мистер Грейвз, не унижают. Я была в более опасных местах. Меня несколько раз пытались убить...  
– Я думал, что вы травница.  
– Магические травы не растут на газоне.  
Женщины ещё никогда не смотрели на него так разочарованно. И печально.  
– Чем дольше я с вами говорю, тем больше хочется всё-таки найти ваше разрешение на палочку.  
– Я слышала, что он вам сказал, – разочарование сменилось… чем? Сочувствием? – Это очень больно. Но если вы будете причинять боль в ответ, вам не станет легче.  
Другую он давно поставил бы на место, напомнив, что достаточно знает о боли, но Лили не читала ему нотаций, она беспокоилась. Беспокоилась за человека, которого видит второй раз.  
“...станет легче”, – кто-то уже говорил ему эти слова. Похожий голос, похожая мягкость.  
Он глубоко вздохнул.  
– Хорошо. Я был неправ и сорвался. Мне жаль, что вы это увидели.  
– Мне тоже жаль. Мне жаль, что вам приходится всё это чувствовать.  
Повисло неловкое молчание, только горлица нежно звала кого-то, прячась в листве платанов. Лили снова смотрела куда-то мимо чудным, остановившимся взглядом, будто мысли уже унесли её далеко от этого неприятного места. В её волосах застрял маленький клейкий листок.  
– Я не хочу прощаться на такой ноте, – Персиваль осторожно высвободил его и мимоходом, будто случайно, провёл костяшками по матово-белой щеке, согретой веснушками. – Какая у вас останется память обо мне? Вы хотели в зоопарк, идёмте.  
– Не стоит, наверное. Не хочу вас отвлекать.  
– Я пришёл посмотреть в глаза старому знакомому, я это сделал. Других дел у меня сегодня нет, – Персиваль подставил локоть. – Не заставляйте упрашивать, Лили, обещаю, что больше не стану бить связанных людей.  
Она судорожно вздохнула и осторожно, деликатно взяла его под руку.  
– Только… не флиртуйте со мной, мистер Грейвз. Давайте проведём время как друзья. Как хорошие знакомые.  
Персиваль не стал ничего обещать.

Лили хотелось взглянуть на бизона, которого она раньше не видела и в прошлый приезд не застала (“Была зима, поздний вечер, всё так сумбурно”). Персиваль не торопил, хотя вид клеток и замков тяготил его – после задержания нервы были на пределе. Веди он дело Эвермора, успокаивался бы сейчас бумажной работой, но Кассиус был просто позорным пятном на послужном списке, пятном из прошлого, которое нужно было очистить раз и навсегда.  
Когда и где Лили даст себя поцеловать? Он зорко оглядывал зоопарк, выискивая подходящее место, мысленно попрощался с мантией, которая наверняка пойдёт пятнами от травы.  
Ему нужен был поцелуй, нужен был взгляд глаза в глаза и крепкие, крепче “инкарцерос”, объятия.  
– Вам здесь нравится? – спросил он, когда Лили остановилась у очередной клетки, чтобы прочитать табличку.  
– Это не самый плохой зверинец. Я видела зоопарки гораздо хуже.  
– Честно говоря, я и здесь не вижу ничего хорошего, – Персиваль следил за пумой. Она шагала по маленькой клетке вперёд-назад, с тупой целеустремлённостью, пытаясь хоть чем-то наполнить своё существование, чтоб не сойти с ума…  
– Персиваль… – Лили снова взяла его под руку, крепко сжала плечо. – Давайте лучше покормим уток. Вам нравятся утки?  
– Да. Они могут отсюда улететь. Звери должны жить там, где им предназначено.  
– Некоторые рождаются в зоопарках, – Лили хотела отпустить его, но Персиваль не позволил. Он лаской удержал её длинные пальцы и гладил бездумно, высматривая впереди озеро. – Они не знают другой жизни и в дикой природе сразу же гибнут.  
– Думаете, они видят сны о свободе? Что они чувствуют, просыпаясь и понимая, что вокруг всё те же четыре стены?  
– Я думаю, их можно сравнить с магглами…  
– Немагами, – строго поправил Персиваль.  
– Немагами. Они не знают, что есть другой мир, а если вдруг узнают, то всё часто заканчивается плохо. Иногда лучше не знать.  
Криденс Бэрбоун, мальчик с дурацкой стрижкой – такой же зверь в клетке, не видевший ничего другого и погибший, как погибнет испуганная пума, вырвавшись вдруг на Манхэттэн. Персиваль никогда не думал о нём как о личности, отдельной от семьи Бэрбоунов, а когда задумался, было уже слишком поздно.  
– Немаги, по-вашему, просто животные?  
– Все люди животные. Что в этом плохого?  
Лили улыбалась. Персиваль осторожно коснулся губами ямочки, обозначившейся на её щеке, но момент был упущен, улыбка исчезла.  
– Пожалуйста, не нужно.  
Гобеленовая сумочка оказалась внутри гораздо больше, чем снаружи. Кроме мешочка пшена из неё показался какой-то зелёный росток с листьями и чем-то вроде глаз, но хозяйка тут же аккуратно задвинула его обратно. Персиваль предпочёл не вдаваться в подробности. Он расстелил мантию на берегу и наблюдал, покусывая травинку, как Лили бросает зерно стремительно растущей стае уток. Она присела на корточки, балансируя на валуне, и что-то ласково рассказывала птицам, ни разу не обернувшись.  
“Ты взвешен на весах и найден очень лёгким”, – припомнил Персиваль. Ему сделалось тоскливо.  
Как живая женщина из плоти и крови может быть такой эфемерной? Она появилась так же, как человеческий силуэт вдруг появляется на стене, сложившись из теней пальто, пресс-папье и стула, и так же легко могла исчезнуть, – стоит лишь неосторожно изменить что-то в пространстве. Но в то же время, её узкое, несколько нескладное для женщины тело притягивало своей абсолютной реальностью. Словно существовало тело, а Лили только гостила в нём.  
Персиваль откинулся на мантию, положив руки под голову. Глаза до сих пор слезились от солнца, небо казалось слишком ярким. Он зажмурился всего на секунду, но когда открыл глаза, солнце ушло за деревья, по земле поползли длинные тени, и Лили сидела рядом, записывая что-то в блокноте огрызком карандаша. Задумавшись, она не глядя невесомо погладила Персиваля по серебристому виску, за ухом, будто зверя. Он перехватил запястье и прижался губами к беззащитной коже между рукавом и краем перчатки.  
Лили отложила блокнот.  
– Вы обещали не целовать меня, – тихо произнесла она, выпрямившись натянутой струной, но не отталкивая. И не поворачиваясь.  
– Не обещал, – Персиваль сел и тут же обнял её за талию. – Артемида… это имя вам больше подходит. Самая целомудренная богиня.  
Лили зарделась: лицо, шея, грудь, всё вспыхнуло разом.  
– Я не целомудренная! То есть… у меня есть опыт. Разный. Я не та женщина, которую вы видите. Я… совсем другой человек. Вы разочаруетесь.  
– Не думаю, что разочаруюсь, если приглашу вас на бал.  
– На бал? – Лили рассмеялась. – Я там не была со школы и танцевать совсем не умею. К тому же, там шумно, а все люди обычно незнакомые.  
– Вы знаете меня, этого достаточно. Если захотите, представлю вас кому-нибудь. Хозяин – мой школьный товарищ, поднялся на лекарственных зельях во время войны, теперь закатывает безумные вечеринки и зачем-то зовёт меня. На таких сборищах бывать в одиночку бессмысленно.  
– Но танцевать…  
– Я вас научу. Блюз, например, это очень просто… хотя я и сам редко танцую.  
– Я не могу пойти, Персиваль.  
– Дайте вашу книжку, напишу адрес. Если передумаете, найдёте меня там.  
Лили взяла книжечку и какое-то время просто гладила потрёпанную коричневую обложку. В конце концов она всё же вырвала лист и протянула Персивалю вместе с карандашом.  
Это было почти “да”.  
Он ожидал, что бумага будет пахнуть духами, но от неё тянуло запахом сена, полынью и аммиаком, будто записная книжка долго лежала в сарае или лаборатории, разбухая от паров.  
– Я понял, что вы скрываете, – сказал Персиваль, возвращая записку.  
– Вы догадались…  
– Обычно вы носите брюки, много путешествуете, в дамской сумочке у вас какая-то зелень, да и книжка скорее мужская, безо всякого изящества.  
Лили опустила голову, её губы мелко дрожали, как от холода.  
– Куини учит вас выглядеть женственно, но вам это непривычно: в горах и болотах, где растут ваши любимые травы, женственность не нужна. С людьми, в образе городской красавицы, вам неловко, но это не обман, Лили, эта красавица тоже вы. Я смогу принять вас любой.  
– Не говорите так.  
Он не стал настаивать. Поцелуи и прикосновения убеждали лучше, чем слова, в них не было недосказанности и противоречий, только искренняя нежность.  
Оказалось, что у Лили чувствительная спина и шея, что она боится щекотки, что её грудь ещё меньше, чем он ожидал, а под платьем выше чулка запретная зона. Оказалось, что она неловко чувствует себя в объятиях: то её колени, то локоть всё время оказывались между, не там и невпопад. В конце концов она просто прижалась щекой к его груди, как маленькая девочка, и замерла.  
– Мне нужно идти… – тихо произнесла она, не двигаясь.  
– Куда? – Персиваль осторожно коснулся её затылка, огладил шею. Он не мог понять, зачем ему отпускать эту женщину, почему она должна исчезать. В этом не было ни логики, ни смысла.  
– Меня ждут, и если я вовремя не вернусь, будет ужасный скандал и крики.  
– Но вы хотите остаться?  
Может, это ветер тихо шевельнул траву, а может быть, Лили ответила “да”.  
Но не осталась.

***  
Когда Куини с нетронутым ужином спустилась в чемодан, Ньют в закатанных штанах и мятой рубашке навыпуск поливал сносорога из садового шланга. Сносорог барахтался на спине и восхищённо ревел.  
Куини поставила поднос на столик в бунгало, поставила разбросанные ботинки как следует, погладила лунтилят, поцеловала в розовый носик любимую пушишку.  
Ньют не обернулся.  
– Дорогой…– позвала Куини. – Я тебя не бросала. Ты хотел поговорить с ним и всё объяснить. Я стала бы третьей лишней.  
Вода иссякла. Сносорог разочарованно фыркнул и завалился набок, а Ньют так и остался стоять босиком на мокрой траве.  
– Я садовый уж, – вдруг сказал он.  
– Что?  
– Я – садовый уж, – Ньют обернулся. Он не до конца смыл косметику, и его глаза казались тёмными, больными. По щекам змеились чёрные потёки. – Когда самец садового ужа замерзает, он имитирует запах самки. Обманывает самцов, чтобы они приползли и согрели его.  
Он был таким нелепым сейчас: грязный, некрасиво плачущий мальчишка, несущий какую-то ерунду про ужей, но Куини поняла. Осторожно, платочком, она принялась вытирать его чёрные слёзы, а они всё бежали и бежали.  
– Нет, нет… Милый, ты не уж. Ты просто запутался.  
– Я не смог сказать ему. Про меня часто говорят, что я… не важно, пускай. Но если бы он назвал меня сумасшедшим… или уродом… я не могу. Он натерпелся от человека, притворявшегося другим, и подшутить над ним вот так… это жестоко. Он меня возненавидит. Что бы я ни сказал – возненавидит. Он, Тина… я больше ничего не знаю, Куини! Я больше не стану играть.  
Куини обняла его, и в спутанных волосах ей почудился запах одеколона, свежий и пряный запах Персиваля Грейвза.  
– Конечно, конечно мы больше не будем играть. Прости меня, я не знала, что ты вот так влюбишься…  
Ньют замер.  
– Я не влюбился. Это совсем другое. Я думал, что влюблён в Тину, я всегда думал, какая она славная и симпатичная, думал, что мне нравится быть с ней, что я мог бы прожить с ней до девяноста лет. А теперь я не думаю ни о чём.  
– Нет, думаешь, – Куини легонько постучала его по виску. Что это за история про… кошку?

***  
Авроры выбирали для своего шефа ночные цветы, распускавшиеся после захода солнца. Относить их в больницу поручили Тине, и Ньют привык ходить вместе с ней. Ему нравилось, как она выглядит с букетом в руках. Он думал, что если женится на ней, будет дарить ей цветы каждый день.  
У него был повод навестить мистера Грейвза: пришло письмо от Тесея. Брат обычно писал весело, иронично, но теперь паника сквозила в каждой строке. “Приеду, как только смогу”, “будь сильным”, “моё сердце, никто не рад твоему возвращению сильнее меня”. Читая вслух последнее, Ньют слегка покраснел, но Персиваль не мог этого заметить: все дни он проводил с чёрной повязкой на глазах, снимая её лишь ночью.  
Он сидел в постели, сложив забинтованные руки на коленях. Длинные, с проседью волосы спускались на плечи, халат открывал заострившиеся ключицы. Он казался вечно погружённым в себя, неподвижным, застывшим в своём страдании. Почти не узнавал коллег – Ньюту с большим трудом удалось воскресить в его памяти Тесея. Бессонница только ухудшала дело. Врач говорил, что такое случается, когда человека долго пытают непростительными заклятиями, мистер Грейвз отделался сравнительно легко.  
– Вам передали ночные лилии, мистер Грейвз, – сказала Тина. Она никогда не забывала обозначить цветы, чтоб ему не пришлось гадать до вечера. – Когда вы проснётесь, увидите, какие они красивые. Вы ведь так и спите днём?  
– Я вообще не сплю, Тина. Расскажите мне, что происходит в МАКУСА? Вы поймали Феннелла?  
Преступников он помнил лучше, чем друзей.  
Ньют чувствовал себя лишним. Через какое-то время он обычно начинал ёрзать на стуле, подавая Тине знак, что пора уходить, но в этот раз в палате почему-то не оказалась вазы для цветов, и она ушла с букетом к медсёстрам, бросив Ньюта одного сражаться с неловким молчанием.  
Грейвз не шевелился, не менял положение, и Ньют подумал, что он всё-таки заснул, но тот вдруг повернулся к нему.  
– Что это за звук? – напряжённо спросил он.  
– Звук? Какой?  
– Будто немаги вдалеке заводят автомобиль. Тихий, но в этой комнате. Вы слышите?  
– А, это… Просто у меня в кармане котёнок бакэнэко, – Ньют улыбнулся. – Она иногда мурлыкает и пищит во сне.  
– Бакэнэко? В Нью-Йорк запрещено ввозить магических животных, мистер Скамандер.  
– У меня теперь есть временное разрешение. Правда, в больницу их всё равно нельзя проносить, я немного нарушил правила, но понимаете, она очень слабенькая. Мама отказалась её кормить, и я беру её с собой, чтобы кот-отец не съел. Хотите погладить?  
– Я не против.  
Ньют осторожно достал из внутреннего кармана пальто крошечного белого котёнка. Два хвоста свисали, как пушистые верёвочки, полоски на мордочке и ушах не успели ещё налиться красным и трогательно розовели, тёмные пятнышки на спинке то выстраивались в линию, то разбредались в разные стороны.  
– Магглы в Японии считают их демонами, но бакэнэко почти не отличаются от обычных кошек. Разве что размерами. Они могут увеличиваться и уменьшаться, летать, становиться невидимыми. Живут в среднем двести лет. Через пятьдесят лет они уже способны превращаться в предметы, через сто – притворяться людьми. У них очень большие, красивые глаза, но у Мэйбл они ещё не открылись. Я сейчас положу вам её на колени.  
Мэйбл даже не проснулась, только обернула хвостики вокруг себя.  
– Можно я возьму вас за руку, мистер Грейвз? Покажу, где можно гладить.  
Персиваль не возражал. Ньют деликатно взял его за запястье и ладонь снизу; на секунду Персиваль вздрогнул, горячо стиснул его руку, но тут же отпустил. Он осторожно провёл кончиками пальцев по кошачьей спине и затылку, Мэйбл заурчала громче и пискнула в ответ.  
– Слышите? Ей нравится. Говорят, что духи ездят на бакэнэко из долины в долину. Забираются на спину и катаются, как магглы на… этих штуках…  
– На автобусе, – Персиваль улыбнулся. Едва-едва – и всё-таки это была настоящая улыбка.  
Мэйбл вдруг развернулась, дёрнула ушами и целеустремленно поползла по одеялу вверх.  
– Чего она хочет? – он лёг, придерживая котёнка, чтоб не скатился.  
– Она услышала сердцебиение. Котята спят, прижавшись к маме, у сердца им теплее всего, и звук их успокаивает. Мэйбл одиноко, если она послушает ваше сердце, ей станет легче.  
– Хм.  
Персиваль глубоко вздохнул и подтащил котёнка повыше, устраивая на груди.  
– Бакэнэко питаются тем же, чем обычные кошки, и на самом деле не едят людей… У вас есть домашние животные, мистер Грейвз?  
Персиваль не ответил. Он дышал глубоко, ровно, и Мэйбл, вновь свернувшаяся клубочком, поднималась и опускалась у него на груди, как на спокойных волнах.  
Тина вернулась, потихоньку опустила вазу с цветами на тумбочку. Ньют подмигнул ей.  
– Давай посидим немножко, – произнёс он одними губами, кивая на котёнка.

Никто не спит уютнее, чем дети и кошки. Ньют навещал его каждый день, и каждый день мистер Грейвз делал вид, что это лишь визит вежливости, что он не имеет ничего общего с котятами и со сном.  
“Мэйбл плохо спит в последнее время, – Ньют изображал озабоченность. – Вы не против снова её подержать?”  
Персиваль милостиво соглашался. Постепенно его глаза излечивались, его разум обретал ясность, и в день выписки Тина, смущаясь, вручила ему вместо цветов плетёную корзину и записку:  
 _“Мистер Грейвз. Мэйбл позаботилась о вас, пожалуйста, позаботьтесь теперь о ней. Ньют Скамандер”._

Ньют часто думал о маленькой кошечке, о том, как ей живётся в городе, не скучает ли она. Через несколько месяцев, получив письмо от Тесея (“И напиши уже матери, маленький свинтус! Целую, Тесей”), он нашёл в нём дополнительный лист с припиской, сделанной округлым, чётким почерком мистера Грейвза.

_Дорогой Ньютон,  
Тесей сказал, что вы справлялись о Мэйбл. Уверяю, её судьба складывается прекрасно. Она весит полтора фунта, умеет становиться невидимой, причём обратно появляется по частям. Ещё она научилась довольно грациозно парить, и с каждым днём пытается взлететь всё выше. Садовые птицы в ужасе.  
Мне позволено держать её, только потому что я не собираюсь заниматься разведением, но если возникнут проблемы, придётся вернуть её вам. Надеюсь, этого не произойдёт._

_Персиваль Грейвз._

Время от времени Ньют получал такие записки через Тесея. К некоторым прилагались даже колдографии выросшей, распушившейся кошки. Персиваль писал сухо, но иронично, с нескрываемой любовью в каждой строке, и постепенно Ньют стал ждать этих писем, стал считать его своим другом, далёким, почти незнакомым, но настоящим – ведь он был семьёй Мэйбл.  
Записки становились всё длиннее, превращаясь в настоящие письма. Ньют постепенно начал отвечать в похожей манере, стараясь найти в своих приключениях что-то интересное Персивалю, забавное. В этой переписке мало было личного, но её тон становился теплее и теплее с каждым письмом.  
“Ты слишком легкомысленно относишься к малярии, Ньютон”, “Рад, что твоя затея удалась. Один мой знакомый занимается джиннами в Багдаде, ты можешь обратиться к нему”, “Не пытайся объять необъятное, обязательно отдыхай”, “Судя по фото, африканское солнце прибавило тебе веснушек”.  
“Надеюсь встретиться с тобой”.

– Теперь он больше, чем друг, милый. Он же тебе нравится… как штрудель.  
Ньют достал из-за пояса сомнительную тряпку и высморкался.  
– Это нечестно. Из-за него. Из-за Тины тоже. Из-за тебя, Тина ведь твоя сестра.  
– Конечно, сестра! И я очень хочу, чтобы она была счастлива, но может быть, тебе и ей будет лучше, если вы попробуете что-нибудь новое. Ну… и Тини не хотела со мной гулять, а ты захотел.  
– Я должен ему признаться. Он пригласил Лили на какую-то вечеринку, мне придётся туда пойти и всё рассказать.  
– Лили? Или Артемиду? – Куини стёрла платочком остатки туши и погладила его по щеке. – Почему ты назвался двумя именами? Это же подозрительно.  
– Артемида… это моё второе имя, на самом деле. Я не мог соврать ему во всём, это ведь Персиваль. Иногда мне кажется, что Артемида – или Лили, не важно, как её назвать, – это часть меня, не до конца фальшивая. Но я не могу понять, зачем она. Зачем она мне, Куини?  
Куини приподнялась на цыпочки и нежно поцеловала его в нос, как пушишку.  
– Отпусти её. Даже если ты ему никогда не расскажешь, ничего страшного не случится, просто Лили так и останется женщиной-загадкой. Она ведь была так прекрасна...

 

***  
Разноцветные медузы, светящиеся изнутри, кружили высоко под стеклянным потолком. Ниже гроздья золотых звёзд лились из серебристых туч и пропадали, не долетая до пола и огромного фонтана посреди зала. С галереи Персивалю открывался вид на яркую толпу. Страусиные перья и немыслимые шляпы, оркестр, конфетти, распахнутые двери, через которые всё шли и шли ведьмы и волшебники: знакомые, незнакомые и те, кого он знал по плакатам “Разыскиваются”.  
Лили не было.  
Алоизиус Торнтон со стремянки наполнил искрящуюся пирамиду бокалов из гигантской бутылки шампанского. Остатки вина полетели в визжащих полуголых ведьмочек.  
Малолетки, едва закончившие Илверморни, притащили мётлы и мячи. Они перебрасывались квоффлом под самым потолком, закидывая его в фигурные арки вместо ворот.  
Лили не было.  
Густо накрашенная ведьма в облегающем чёрном платье остановилась рядом с Персивалем, покуривая сигарету в длинном мундштуке.  
– Ждёшь кого-то?  
– Не тебя, – Персиваль мельком глянул на неё и отвернулся. – Селена Блэйкли, проворачиваешь аферы с немагами. На счёт три я тебя арестовываю. Раз.  
– Фараон чёртов, – процедила Селена и аппарировала.  
Лили не было.  
Толпа поредела, медузы опали в кучи конфетти на полу. Оркестр устало играл блюз для нескольких пьяных пар. Свет угас, остались лишь парящие свечи и золотые звёзды.  
Он давно мог бы уйти домой. У дивана скопилась стопка нечитанных газет, Мэйбл капризничала и желала, чтоб её роскошный мех вычёсывал только хозяин, – было, чем заняться.  
Но он не уходил. Он стоял, потягивая коньяк, веселящую воду, “жар феникса” – всё, что проносили мимо официанты.  
Он ждал.  
И Лили пришла.  
Блестящие чешуйки на её платье переливались золотым и зелёным, ловя свет свечей и звёзд. Она нерешительно остановилась у фонтана, открыла сумочку и принялась что-то сосредоточенно искать. Волшебную палочку она зажала в зубах, освобождая руки, и этот жест, непосредственный и милый, приковал Персиваля к ней ещё крепче.  
Она почувствовала его взгляд и подняла голову. Мгновение – и пространство свернулось вокруг неё, чтобы развернуться золотым цветком перед Персивалем. Он узнал шаль на её плечах – ту же, что в баре “Лафайет”. Те же перчатки. Почему она никогда их не снимает? Ему хотелось увидеть её плечи, спину, руки, её обнажённое тело. Коснуться её.  
– Я так и не извинился вчера за то, что уснул.  
– Это хорошо, – она спрятала волшебную палочку. – Хорошо, что у вас нет проблем со сном. У многих людей, которым пришлось нелегко… они есть.  
– Один добрый парень помог мне с ними справиться.  
Лили радостно улыбнулась и опустила глаза.  
– О, это ничего…кхм, то есть это ничего, что я опоздала?  
– Нет… вы пришли вовремя, – Персиваль обнял её за талию. – Я обещал научить вас танцевать блюз.  
– На самом деле, я только попрощаться. Я уезжаю.  
Им удобно было смотреть друг другу в глаза, и Персиваль не мог наглядеться. В последний раз.  
Лили танцевала скованно, немного неуклюже, но это не имело никакого значения.  
Они были вместе.   
В какой-то момент Персиваль обнял её, и Лили прижалась щекой к его щеке.  
“Sometimes, I feel like a motherless child... – жаловалась полупустому залу охрипшая эльфийка из кабарэ. – A long ways from home...”  
– Вы можете остаться.  
– Нет, Персиваль. Пожалуйста… не влюбляйтесь в меня.  
– Почему нет, Лили?  
Он уже влюбился и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Не смог бы, даже если б захотел.  
– Это вас ранит. Я никого не хотела ранить, никогда. Вы мне нравитесь, Персиваль, но в конце концов вы меня возненавидите. За ложь. За трусость. Это перечеркнёт всё хорошее, и...  
– Вы нарушили закон?  
– Нет, что вы. Нет, – она тихо усмехнулась, и в этой усмешке ему послышались слёзы.  
– Вы изменяете кому-то?  
– Честно говоря, я не знаю. Впервые в жизни я не понимаю, что со мной происходит. Я хотела сбежать от всего этого, и вот я здесь, с вами… и всё запуталось ещё больше.  
“Она изменяет мужу”, – подумал Персиваль, и ему стало легче. Разваливающийся брак без любви – не препятствие, его можно преодолеть, если удержать её, не дать ей вернуться в сырую мрачную Англию, в нелюбимый дом, к нелюбящей так называемой семье.  
Он закрыл глаза и потянул шаль с её плеч. Лили схватилась за ткань, пытаясь вернуть её обратно, но поздно.  
Шрамы. Будто карта горных цепей, пустынь и каньонов, начертанная прямо на коже. Раны, нанесённые ненавистью.  
– Я убью его.  
Не было иного выхода. Пусть он нарушит закон, пусть навсегда запятнает себя непростительным заклятием, но если не ради этого, то ради чего?  
– Кого, Персиваль?  
– Того, кто это сделал. Никто и никогда больше не посмеет так с тобой обращаться, – он взял её лицо в ладони. Теперь она должна сказать “да”. Должна остаться с ним.  
Её глаза, серые с зелёным отливом, поблёскивали от затаённых слёз. И всё-таки она улыбалась.  
– Каждый шрам – это память. Это то, кто я есть на самом деле. Никто в этом не виноват, не надо никого убивать. Пожалуйста, никогда не убивай никого. Ты обещаешь? Как бы тебе ни было больно... боль пройдёт, хоть и останутся шрамы. Я люблю тебя со всеми твоими шрамами, Персиваль.  
Она попыталась высвободиться, и он позволил, оглушённый её тихими словами.  
– Мы должны встретиться перед тем, как ты уедешь.  
“Тогда я смогу убедить тебя остаться. Я найду те самые слова”.  
– Хорошо... теперь моя очередь давать тебе адрес.  
Она достала из сумочки записную книжку и карандаш, быстро написала пару строк и вырвала лист, но всё не могла решиться и отдать, всё медлила, складывая бумагу снова и снова, пока не остался маленький квадратик.  
– Береги себя, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.  
Всё, что ему осталось – надушенная шаль и клочок бумаги.  
Персиваль развернул записку, уже зная, что увидит. Несколько секунд он смотрел на строчки, написанные знакомым откуда-то почерком.  
Сквозь стеклянный потолок, пробитый бывшими студентами, задувал холодный ночной ветер. Персиваль позволил ему сдуть и шаль, и белый листок вниз, в фонтан, к остаткам конфетти и пустым бутылкам.  
 _“3:00pm Бар “Лафайет”. С любовью, Артемида”_

 

***  
Время перевалило за три, когда Персиваль вышел из допросной, спокойный и чопорный снаружи, усталый и грязный внутри. Он думал, что любовь даёт силы, но только потому что никогда раньше не любил. Лилия Килларни проросла через его сердце и выворотила корнями плоть. Тянущая боль всё не проходила.  
Аврор должен быть хладнокровным, не думать о личном на службе, но он весь допрос, глядя на Кассиуса Эвермора и мимо него, не мог избавиться от иллюзии, что, возможно, женщина с прекрасными рыжими волосами до сих пор ждёт его в тёмном зале бара “Лафайет”.  
Он не готов был расстаться с ней.  
У дверей в Отдел магической переписи Абернати о чём-то рассказывал смешливым девицам.  
– Лили Куин… – донеслось до Персиваля. Он замедлил шаг.  
– ...просто прекрасно, – продолжал Абернати. – Она решила наконец попутешествовать в своё удовольствие… добрый день, мистер Грейвз.  
Персиваль навис над ним и девицами, как чёрная тень. Что-то было в его лице, отчего Абернати отпрянул к стене.  
– Вы говорили о Лили Куин. Что с ней?  
– Всё прекрасно… сэр. Насколько мне известно. Она отходит сегодня в пять.  
– Что? Отходит? Откуда вы её знаете?  
В его словах не было никакого смысла. Всё, что слышал и понимал Персиваль – Лили. Лили.  
– “Лили Куин” – это не человек, – на всякий случай пояснила блондинка по левую руку от Абернати. – Это океанский лайнер, идёт до Ливерпуля. Сестра мистера Абернати собралась в отпуск, так что…  
Он не дослушал.

***  
На горизонте, у выхода из залива серая вода сливалась с серым небом. У трапа прощались, плакали и обещали писать. Синие пальто, чёрные шляпы, коричневые кепки. Лили никогда не носила шляпку, её рыжие волосы можно было заметить в любой толпе.  
Но Персиваль не замечал.  
Он вглядывался в лица всех высоких молодых женщин, проходивших мимо по трапу, и ни одна из них не была Лили.  
С борта махали белыми платками и посылали воздушные поцелуи, но ни один не предназначался ему.  
Людской поток почти иссяк. Персиваль отошёл от трапа и сел на скамейку, глядя издалека, безуспешно пытаясь убить надежду. Совпадение уже свело их один раз, почему в мире магии не может случиться ещё одно чудо?  
Он осмотрелся и на соседней скамейке заметил вдруг знакомую фигуру. Молодой мужчина в синем пальто, потрёпанном костюме и тяжёлых ботинках сидел, склонив светло-рыжую голову к старому чемодану. Он что-то нашёптывал, поглаживая застёжки. Чемодан тихо рычал.  
Персиваль подошёл, сунув руки в карманы, и какое-то время молча наблюдал за ним, выжидая, заметит или нет.  
– В этот раз у вас тоже есть разрешение на рычащий чемодан, мистер Скамандер? – поинтересовался он в шутку, но не смог добавить голосу ни нотки веселья.  
Ньют вскинул голову, на мгновение его подвижное, будто вылепленное талантливым, но небрежным скульптором лицо засияло от радости, но радость быстро сменилась странной тоской.  
– Мистер Грейвз… здравствуйте, – он встал и быстро пожал протянутую руку. – Как Мэйбл?  
– Прекрасно. В последнее время, правда, я вижу только её хвост, летающий по комнатам. Наверное, линяет к лету и стесняется. Почему ты не написал, что приезжаешь, Ньютон? Мог бы взглянуть на неё сам.  
– Я хотел… – Ньют опустил голову. – Но всё время были дела. Простите, я действительно хотел вас увидеть, вы мне дороги…  
Это звучало не как извинение, а как неуместные оправдания.  
“Мой маленький брат – славный мальчишка и чертовски хорошенький, только сам этого не знает. Ветер в голове свистит, что поделаешь”, – как-то сказал о нём Тесей.  
Персиваль легко в это верил. Он любил письма Ньюта, но не думал, что тот способен на серьёзные чувства к людям, и не ждал, что он действительно решит вдруг навестить.  
Ньют снова поднял на него глаза. Серые глаза с зелёным отливом, светлые и нежные. Большой, чувственный рот, россыпь веснушек…  
“Я схожу с ума”.  
– Что ж, увидимся в следующий раз. Не забудь сообщить, если захочешь встретиться, – бросил Персиваль и отвернулся.  
– Мистер Грейвз… – Ньютон поймал его за рукав. – Простите меня.  
– Уже простил, в этом нет ничего страшного…  
Высокие скулы, взгляд, вечно направленный куда-то на узел его галстука. Мягкие кудри.  
– Я думал, что храбрость – это укротить сносорога, или помочь обскуру, или взять на себя чужую вину, но всё это не то. Я понял, что такое настоящая храбрость. “Стать на день другим человеком” – в эту игру можно играть, когда тебе пятнадцать, но я взрослый, и знаю, кто я такой. Я трус.  
Персиваль молчал.  
Что-то рушилось в нём в этот миг, он как наяву слышал тонкий звон стекла. Лили умерла. Её никогда и не существовало. Всё это время он пытался обнять и удержать воздух – смешной и нелепый со стороны в своих попытках. Может быть, видели все, кроме него? Знали и смеялись над ним, пока он носился со своей любовью к… раскрашенной кукле.  
– Я причинил тебе боль. Мне жаль, Персиваль. Мне так жаль.  
Так просыпаются с похмелья. Со свинцовой головой, с ненавистью к себе. Со стыдом.  
– За что ты меня ненавидишь, Ньютон? За мальчика? Не я его убил.  
– Нет, Криденс не причём, это не ненависть. Нет. Я полюбил тебя, когда ты не стал прогонять Мэйбл в больнице. Полюбил как друга, а потом… Я не умею любить людей, Персиваль. Всё выходит не так. Но то, что Лили сказала вчера… то что я сказал вчера, это правда. Со всеми твоими шрамами.  
Персиваль представил, как замахивается и бьёт его кулаком в лицо. Банально и по-немажески грубо, недостойно чистокровного волшебника.  
Вместо этого он протянул руку и осторожно коснулся веснушчатой щеки. То же ощущение. Тот же взгляд.  
Та же мягкость губ, что у Лили, тот же неловкий поцелуй.  
Та же привычка нежно гладить его выбритый затылок.  
Они снова прощались. Как вышло, что каждая их встреча была репетицией этого прощания?  
– Со всеми твоими шрамами, Ньютон, – прошептал Персиваль ему на ухо. – Если захочешь ударить, я не смогу защититься, я весь как на ладони перед тобой. Этого не забывай.  
– Я напишу письмо и всё объясню. Постараюсь объяснить, хотя это сложно...  
– Лучше вернись сам и расскажи лично, Ньютон Артемида Скамандер. У меня есть навыки допроса, я вытащу из тебя даже то, о чём ты не думал.  
Ньют улыбнулся и отпустил его, в последний раз погладив бархатистую щетину на затылке.  
Персиваль долго смотрел, как он со своим чемоданом поднимается по трапу, как отдаёт билеты матросу, что-то доказывает ему: длинноногий, рыжий, немного нелепый. Знакомый и чужой одновременно.  
Он мало спит и забывает об отдыхе, бывает целеустремлённым до нелепости и добрым до глупости. У него чувствительная спина и шея, он любит поцелуи и смородиновый ром, но боится щекотки. Главное в его жизни – волшебные звери всех видов, включая человеческий.  
Разве этого недостаточно, чтоб полюбить его?  
Со всеми шрамами.


End file.
